


Abyss of Death

by sickoi



Series: “Ruvik, you deserve attention” they said. [3]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickoi/pseuds/sickoi
Summary: These are the last seconds of Ruben's life, when there is nothing more to do for him. As the eyelids fall, his spirit sinks into the void. The memory of Laura follows him, tries to save him, but fails. He feels trapped. Yet, there is a way out.“If you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you.” – F.Nietzsche
Series: “Ruvik, you deserve attention” they said. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895881
Kudos: 3





	Abyss of Death

The air that penetrated his lungs was sterilized; it didn't have the dusty aftertaste of his house, it was far too clean. His nose stung with every breath. Yet he recognized it, it was the typical air of a scientific laboratory.

Ruben immediately understood where he was and what they were about to do to him, it didn't take long to figure it out. 

His eyes could barely open, they were blinded by the strong white light and by the dose of painkiller they'd injected into him. 

He wanted to scream, wriggle, and even fight, but he didn't have the strength. 

If only he had stopped them, if only he had precluded their moves, if only he, if only, if...

The hearing perceived not in the distance the noise of the tools that they would use to open his skull and use his most precious treasure, his brain. The organ that had allowed him to create the STEM, which had shown him how to be able to become aware of others' fears and use them at will. 

And now it was all backfire.

Ruben's eyes couldn’t escape the pure light, the way they were attracted to it was too strong. In the subconscious he hoped for a Deus-Ex Machina to appear from that light and offer him his hand, saving him. He had never been a believer, but at that moment hope was the only one keeping him company; it was in vain, she kept telling him that he would make it, but she was lying. 

There was nothing more to do, he turned off his eyelids and let himself be enveloped by the darkness of the abyss. Projected into the dark, Ruben saw his whole life again, frame by frame they flowed like a river. The memory of his sister, stopped in the void: she floated like a feather suspended in the air, she seemed so light. Laura was so happy, she was smiling at him, and she held out her hand, she wanted to save his little brother. Ruben stretched out his arm, he couldn’t reach her, and no matter how hard he tried, the distance between the two was infinite. Laura's arm retracted when long dark hands completely covered her face, engulfing her in that abyss. 

«Laura, Laura!» 

He screamed her name, but she could no longer hear it. He was alone again, like his entire existence. He was destined for a suffering that would never cease, the fate had painted the thread of his life red. 

Ruben's face turned instinctively when he heard the sound of footsteps. His ice-colored eyes were wide open, his pupils dilated like black holes, his heart throbbed at a speed never experienced before.

And finally he saw him.

A hooded man approached him very slowly, revealing more and more details with each step he took. When he looked up, every single cell in Ruben's body froze.

«Who are you?» 

«I am you. A personified version of your subconscious, I’m what you desired to be but never dared to become.» 

The other – Ruben was close, enough to give an aura so powerful that it terrified him but at the same time excited him. Both began to turn around, penetrating the deeper layers of the other with their eyes. The air became challenging.

«I don’t understand.»

«You will understand, but not now. They have deprived us of everything, from the first moment, but we will win everything back.»

They were face to face now, their breaths merging, warming each other. There was a story on their face, a story that had the last page still blank, but which they would write soon. Ruben was still too confused to accept that situation, it was a limbo that blocked any reasoning. His head was starting to hurt, it was heavy, and the other – himself had noticed it. 

«Trust me.» 

It was difficult to accept it, but it was the only solution. He wouldn’t have remained in the vacuum of nihilism without having first acted. A restless soul would find peace only after taking revenge. 

The other – Ruben opened his arms, he was waiting for him. 

He swelled with courage and joined him, becoming one. The matter melted, it was strengthened. He felt compact, the lump in his throat was finally gone. 

Ruben Victoriano no longer existed, he was dead; but not his spirit. It was ready to take what he deserved: _everything_.


End file.
